I'm pregnant !
by frenchnuts
Summary: Et si Mulder n'avait pas disparu à la fin de la saison 7, comment Scully lui aurait-elle annoncé sa grossesse dans cet hôpital ?


**Pour Tit' :-D**

**Et si Mulder n'avait pas disparu à la fin de la saison 7 ?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pregnant !<strong>

- Vous êtes enceinte. D'environ deux semaines.

Les mots du médecin rebondissaient encore dans son crâne, dégringolant en cascade dans son corps, investissant chaque parcelle et les faisant pétiller comme des milliers de bulles de savon éclatant en plein soleil.  
>Enceinte !<br>Elle frissonna. Elle y avait renoncé depuis longtemps. Du moins, sa raison avait assimilé ce jugement aux allures irrévocables. Mais au fond, son cœur ne demandait qu'à croire aux miracles, comme le lui avait soufflé Mulder un peu plus d'un an auparavant.

Un miracle ! Un enfant grandissait dans son ventre. Il prenait forme, il prenait vie cet enfant et de toute son existence, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé un tel élan d'amour envers un être à peine rencontré.  
>A peine… Quoi que…<br>Comment est-il possible qu'un être soit à la fois un parfait mystère et intime comme chacun l'est pour soi-même ?  
>La vérité c'était que ce petit d'homme fragile et miraculeux n'était pas un inconnu. Il la bouleversait parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore… Dieu qu'elle était déjà folle d'impatience de le connaître ! Mais il venait d'elle, de sa propre chair…<br>Elle vibra d'une joie indicible. Il venait d'elle mais ce n'était pas le plus beau ! Il venait de Mulder aussi ! Il venait d'eux !  
>Leur enfant…<p>

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Un sourire ébloui s'épanouit sur son visage.  
>Il n'y avait plus de douleur, plus d'épreuve, plus de drame. Tout ce chemin, toutes ces blessures à peine refermées, toute cette souffrance prenait sens. Tout avait conduit à… ce moment là.<br>Balayés les peines et les tourments !  
>Anéanties la tristesse et l'affliction !<br>Cloués, recalés le deuil et le désespoir !  
>Ruiné et écrasé le mal dont elle avait senti chaque coup au plus profond de sa chair… Parce que c'était cet autre qui marquait maintenant ses entrailles !<br>La vie répondait à la mort ; l'espoir au découragement ; l'ivresse au dégoût et le bonheur au chagrin.

IL ne l'avait pas abandonné. Et tout avait conduit à ce moment là…  
>Ce divin moment là !<p>

C'est précisément à cet instant que Mulder glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
>- Scully ? Je peux entrer ?<br>- Oui ! Oui, entre.  
>Elle se recomposa une expression un peu plus normale mais ne réussit pas à chasser la nouvelle lumière de ses traits.<br>Mulder s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Il resta un instant sans rien dire, légèrement surpris de la voir si sereine, si radieuse alors qu'il l'avait quitté pâle et à bout de force. Il savoura l'éclat de ses yeux clairs et le merveilleux sourire qui s'étirait sur sa bouche.  
>Elle avait ce même visage quand elle s'apprêtait à faire l'amour avec lui.<br>Pourtant, là, ses bras restaient encore le long de son corps. La fatigue transparaissait derrière sa mine apaisée.  
>Il prit sa main.<br>- Que t'a dit le docteur ?  
>Elle ferma les yeux sous le coup de l'émotion et une larme perla le long de sa joue. Il ressentit soudain une vive inquiétude pour elle. Dana n'était pas dans son état normal. Les yeux toujours clos, elle serra sa main si fort que la peur de Mulder monta d'un cran encore.<br>Il se pencha vers elle, et de sa main libre, il caressa sa joue attrapant au passage la goutte d'eau salée.  
>- Scully, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle, je t'en prie !<br>Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et s'arrima à son regard. Puis elle finit par articuler d'une voix faible.  
>- Il faut toujours croire aux miracles. C'est bien ce que tu disais ?<br>Il la dévisagea interdit. Puis une vision lui revint brutalement en mémoire, et une pensée… une pensée folle s'insinua en lui… Il secoua la tête rejetant l'idée inconcevable qui venait de se former dans son esprit.  
>- Mulder ?<p>

- ...

- Je suis enceinte.

Elle avait lâché ça dans un souffle. Il la regardait sans comprendre. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la main frêle de Scully.  
>- Tu es… ? !<br>- Enceinte !  
>Il se leva, sonné et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.<br>Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle Dana s'était attendu. A vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se demander comment il allait prendre la nouvelle. Pas une seconde, elle n'avait imaginé qu'il ne se réjouisse pas autant qu'elle.

La situation lui apparut soudain très différente. Lorsque Mulder avait accepté d'être donneur, ils n'avaient pas évoqué un possible rôle de père. Ca aurait été son enfant à elle et Fox aurait probablement pris une place importante dans sa vie, mais… ce n'était pas un projet de couple… Il n'y avait pas de couple…

Tandis que depuis deux mois, ils avaient franchi un cap… Incontestablement.

Mulder se retourna vers la femme qu'il aimait. C'est une chose qui ne faisait aucun doute. Il l'aimait.  
>De là à… fonder une famille… C'était une toute autre histoire. C'était une autre vie. Une vie où il se demandait déjà quelle serait la place des X-Files, du FBI, de leur quête… Sa quête, en fait.<br>Ils allaient devoir faire des choix, se dit-il en observant Dana. Elle fit mine de vouloir se lever et il se précipita vers elle. Elle était déjà debout. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras pour la soutenir, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.  
>- Je vais bien Mulder.<br>Elle prit les avant-bras de Mulder entre ses mains et leva ses yeux vers lui.  
>- Tu es faible, protesta-t-il.<br>- On ne m'insulte pas, je te prie !  
>Il ne put retenir un petit rire. Voir les traits de Mulder se détendre la soulagea infiniment. Elle sourit et sans le quitter des yeux, elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.<br>- Je ne suis pas malade. Je suis enceinte.  
>Elle ne lâchait pas son regard, l'obligeant à la regarder bien en face.<br>- Enceinte, oui…

- ...

- …  
>- Mulder, parle-moi.<br>- Comment est-ce possible ?  
>- Je ne sais pas. Mais il est là, Mulder…<br>Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre et après une légère hésitation, il posa ses doigts sur elle.  
>- Là…, murmura-t-il.<br>Elle recouvrit sa main pour le garder contre elle.  
>- Là.<br>Elle lut soudain le trouble en lui. Ses lèvres qui se serraient, son souffle qui s'accélérait. Il avait peur. Il doutait. Mon Dieu, il doutait !  
>L'espace d'un instant, c'est la colère qui la saisit. Mais elle se radoucit instantanément devant le regard voilé de tristesse et de désarroi de son partenaire. Elle s'assura de garder encore sa main sur son ventre et insista sur sa nuque pour l'approcher d'elle.<br>- Ecoute-moi bien Fox, frémit-elle. Parce que ce que je vais te dire, je ne le dirais pas deux fois. C'est ton enfant ! C'est le nôtre ! Je ne suis pas de celles qui t'obligeront à être père si tu ne le veux pas, mais tu l'as conçu, avec moi. Et ça, je ne te permets pas d'en douter !

- ...

- Je peux même te dire quand ! C'était il y a quinze jours -…  
>- A Hollywood ! l'interrompit-il.<br>Le visage de Mulder s'éclaira en se rappelant cette nuit mémorable. Et il sentit son cœur retrouver un rythme normal, se réchauffant au regard tendre mais si intense de Scully.  
>- Alors, je vais être père…<br>Elle hocha la tête trop émue pour parler. Il acceptait ! Dieu merci, il l'acceptait !  
>- Et toi, tu vas être maman !<br>- On dirait, souffla-t-elle.  
>Il ne calcula rien de ce qu'il fit. Ses mouvements s'imposèrent à lui comme l'enfant s'imposait à eux. De toutes ses forces, il la prit par la taille, l'enlaça et la souleva de terre pour la serrer contre lui comme si sa vie était en jeu. Puis il réussit à articuler.<br>- Ecoute-moi bien Dana. Parce que ce que je vais te dire, je ne le dirais pas deux fois…  
>Elle eut un rire mêlé de larmes en reconnaissant son propre ton quelques secondes auparavant.<br>- Cet enfant, c'est le nôtre et toi …  
>- Moi… ?<br>- Toi, je t'aime, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure si bas qu'elle dut presque le lire sur ses lèvres.  
>Il se reprit.<br>- Et je jure que tant que je peux, je serais toujours là pour toi et pour lui. Je t'interdis d'en douter ! conclut-il en forçant délibérément l'aspect solennel de la déclaration et en lui mettant un doigt professoral sous le nez.

Elle refusa de rentrer dans son jeu. Il avait beau minimiser la portée de ses paroles, elle savait exactement ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Sous la façade distanciée de l'humour, il n'aurait pas pu être plus sérieux. Elle se plongea dans l'océan vert de ses prunelles et approfondit son étreinte.  
>Puis doucement, elle monta ses lèvres à lui et l'embrassa. Il la laissa d'abord faire, encore étourdi. Puis il répondit à son baiser.<br>Tout s'était arrêté autour. Dans le silence, deux cœurs pulsaient au rythme effréné du destin qui basculait. Et un troisième cœur à peine plus gros qu'un grain de sel s'exerçait au mouvement même de la vie.

- Mulder ?  
>- Mmm ?<br>- Tu t'inquiètes.  
>Ce n'était pas une question. Elle savait maintenant décrypter ses baisers. Par cœur.<br>- C'est… compliqué un enfant…  
>Elle eut un mince sourire et caressa doucement les poils fins de son avant bras.<br>- Je suppose que tu ne parles pas des couches et des biberons…  
>- Les couches et les biberons… Oui, il y a ça aussi !<br>Ils échangèrent une petite mimique amusée mais aussitôt, il redevint grave. Il se taisait. Elle chuchota en prenant son visage entre ses mains.  
>- Je sais que tu penses à Samantha…<br>Il se dégagea plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La mine sombre, il lui tourna le dos.  
>- Je pense à tous ceux que nous croisons ! Des enfants… Des adultes qui ont été des enfants… Qui les protège ?<br>Il prit sur lui et fit volte-face pour lui parler en toute franchise.  
>- Dana, les parents ne sont pas tout puissants…<br>- Je veillerais sur cet enfant !  
>- Nous veillerons, rectifia-t-il. Mais… après ?<br>- Après ?  
>Elle ravala sa salive. Elle ne voulait pas y penser.<br>- Et si un jour, nous ne pouvons plus…  
>- Fox…<br>- Nous sommes en sursis, Scully, poursuivit-il impitoyable.  
>- Nous sommes deux, protesta-t-elle d'une voix brisée.<br>Il posa son regard grave sur elle.  
>- Nous sommes tous les deux menacés…<br>Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques longues secondes. Puis elle releva la tête. Son expression avait changé et lorsqu'elle parla, son ton était emprunt d'une force tranquille.  
>- Alors, je veux croire qu'il y a en ce monde quelqu'un qui a voulu que cet enfant naisse… et je veux croire qu'il veillera encore sur lui longtemps après nous.<br>- Tu le confierais à quelqu'un d'autre ? Au destin ?  
>- Jamais tant que je pourrais assurer son bonheur et sa sécurité.<br>- On ne peut pas toujours protéger un enfant, murmura-t-il très bas. Et tu en sais quelque chose…  
>Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, assommée par l'évocation terrible qui revenait à son esprit.<br>- Chut… Tais-toi maintenant. Nous l'aimerons cet enfant. Nous l'aimerons comme j'ai aimé…  
><em> Emily…<em>

Sa voix se brisa. Mulder se rapprocha et doucement, glissa ses doigts sur le cou gracieux. Puis il releva tendrement le menton de sa compagne.  
>- Ta mère t'aime Scully… Et pourtant…<br>- Je t'en prie. Cesse de te torturer l'esprit ! supplia-t-elle.  
>Il aurait voulu lui mentir. Dissimuler ses états d'âmes. Mais la sensation d'impuissance face au monde hostile dans lequel son enfant verrait le jour, cette sensation l'étouffait. Il était responsable de faire naître un petit être dans ce monde là…<br>Ça le terrorisait !  
>- Crois-tu que Maggie voulait cette vie, toutes ces souffrances pour sa fille, pour ses enfants ? Crois-tu qu'elle a jamais eu le pouvoir de te protéger de tout ça ? Scully… ?<br>Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre mais s'interrompit devant la vision de Dana qui se décomposait. Il ne pouvait plus fonctionner ainsi. Il devait être un roc pour elle et jamais il n'aurait du faire naître ce voile douloureux au fond de ses yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras.  
>- Pardonne-moi. Je ne devrais pas…<br>- Pas quoi, Mulder ? ! lança-t-elle avec une telle force qu'il sursauta.  
>Elle s'écarta et le fusilla du regard.<br>- Scully…  
>- Pas me créer de soucis ? Pas m'inquiéter ? Pas me confier tes doutes et tes peurs ? Au nom de quoi ? ! s'écria-t-elle les joues en feu.<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que…  
>- Rien n'a changé entre nous Mulder ! Je ne suis pas ta mère. Je suis ta partenaire, la femme qui t'aime ! Et tu dois me faire confiance ! Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me dises ce que je veux entendre, tu comprends ?<br>- Tu veux la vérité, comprit-il soudain avec une absolue certitude.  
>- Toujours la vérité, approuva-t-elle en le vrillant de ses yeux bleus tremblant comme une mer après la tempête. Même si je ne veux pas l'entendre, même si cela doit me blesser. Tu es ma sentinelle, Mulder. Et j'ai besoin que tu le restes. Si cela doit nous faire vaciller sur nos bases, nous avancerons malgré tout, comme toujours…<br>- Très bien.  
>Avec d'infinies douceurs, il remit quelques mèches en place et lissa la sueur sur la peau brûlante de ses joues.<br>- Mulder… Tu as raison. Maman n'a pas pu me protéger de la violence extérieure : des enlèvements, des agressions, de la peine lorsque nous avons perdu Mélissa ou que j'ai cru te perdre toi… Mais elle m'a aimé. Je me suis renforcée à son amour. Et par dessus tout, elle m'a donné la vie.  
>- Et après ?<br>- Je crois que la vie vaut d'être vécue…  
>Elle prit le visage de Mulder dans ses mains. Il se plongea en elle, en cette force qui l'avait toujours habitée. L'amour de sa famille, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.<br>Peu importe. Il s'y ressourçait comme à un puits. Leur enfant s'y ressourcerait aussi.  
>- Je crois qu'un seul instant comme celui-ci vaut d'être vécu. Je crois qu'il balaye tout le reste… Non ! En fait, je crois qu'il donne un sens à tout le reste !<br>- Je voudrais y croire avec toi, sourit-il.  
>- Alors laisse-toi porter ! Profite de ce moment, Fox. Je t'en prie. Profites-en !<br>Elle vint l'embrasser et cette fois, il se laissa complètement emporter par le présent. C'était si bon.  
>- Notre enfant vivra ce que nous vivons. Sur sa route, il croisera le bonheur et j'espère bien qu'il fera un long chemin à ses côtés…<br>Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se dégagea.  
>- Scully ?<br>Elle répondit juste par un sourire. Elle se dirigea vers la table de nuit, prit son portable, composa un numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille.  
>Elle s'arrêta sur Mulder. Droit devant elle. Fort, fier, heureux malgré la toute nouvelle responsabilité qui pesait désormais sur leurs épaules.<br>Il la regardait avec cette étincelle bouleversante au fond de ses yeux si verts.  
>Du bout des doigts, il lui envoya un baiser.<br>Elle frissonna. Il était beau son homme ! Dieu qu'il était beau !  
>Quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout de la ligne.<p>

- Maman ?  
>La voix tendre de Maggie résonna dans son tympan et emplit son cœur.<br>- Maman ?… Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit merci… de m'avoir donné la vie ?

**FIN.**


End file.
